Only In My Dreams
by cherry2711
Summary: Somehow Namine and Vanitas get a dream link. Namine seems to change Vanitas but when the girl he's been looking for breaks his heart will the darkness inside him grow stonger? Namintas and a tiny little bit of Zemyx but hardly any


**AN- Well I was re-reading this and I was just like 'I could of written this so much better' so here is the so much better version, the story will be the same but it'll probably be longer and have more detail**

* * *

**Naminé's POV**

Trapped. Alone. Bored.

I stare around my perfectly white prison looking for the inspiration to draw. My room is the perfect simile for my blank canvas. I scurry around the room looking for colouring pencils. I grab the darkest colour. Black. My room should be black. Not pure white, because I'm not pure white what I'm doing isn't pure. It is not my intention to hurt Sora for my own personal gain but it's not just for my own gain. The only real reason I'm doing is for the beast known as Marluxia. He had big plans and I was part of them.

I drop my pencil, not a single line drawn on my canvas and decide on sleeping.

_In front of me stood a boy. His face was covered with a black mask and he was wearing a skin tight black body suit with elements of red with a navy blue skirt like thing connected to the top half of his body suit. Around his waist was a belt and there were inter-crossing belts under his 'skirt' . He stood tall almost trying to tower over me. _

_I look down at my attire to find myself in a coat like Marluxia, Larxene and Axel's only in a pure shade of white. I then look around. There was nothing but white, it could go on forever. _

"_Hm" He moans looking around the way that I did but still keeping his perfect posture "It seems like you and I are the only ones here" even with his dark mask I could tell he was looking directly into my eyes._

"_Uh…" I manage to stutter out very intimidated by him_

_At this he laughs "Do I scare you?"_

"_N…n…no" I stutter out again, probably making him think that I am scared._

"_Well you should be" he takes a step closer "Because If I wanted" he took another step closer so we were literally face to face "I could destroy you"_

_I take a distinguished step back "Um…um… okay" _

_He returns with a sinister laugh "It okay, I wouldn't do that to such a pretty little girl" he starts to take a step back but quickly returns his foot back to the other one "Hm… what's your name then?"_

"_It's Naminé… um… what's yours?"_

"_I'm Vanitas" he says and as he does he slowly takes of his jet black helmet. Underneath the helmet were a pair of glowing golden orbs which were focused on mine. His hair was jet black spiked up. His skin was pale, paler than mine. Then the resemblance hit me. He looked exactly like Sora but only, darker. His hair, his eyes, his skin and he was probably slightly older but other than that he and Sora could be twin._

"_No way" I said under my breath_

"_Huh?" he says obviously hearing my comment._

"_Oh nothing, I just wasn't expecting you to look so…"_

"_So gorgeous?" he teases, taking advantage of my pause_

"_Something like that" I say trying to lead him off the trail._

"_So, Naminé, do you know why we are here?"_

"_No" I say _

"_Last thing I remembered, I was just falling asleep…"_

"_Huh? What is it?"_

"_This is just a dream, this whole thing is just a dream, you're not real. I knew it was too good to be true" he sighs_

"_No, I am real trust me" I say taking a step closer to him "I'm real"_

"_Prove it to me" he says_

"_How?" _

"_Kiss me and if I feel something other than raging despair then I know you're real and I'll come a find you" he pauses "because I wouldn't want to let something good like that go"_

"_What do you mean other than raging despair?" I say as his head turns away from me_

"_I'll tell you after you kiss me, after I know that you're real"_

_I stare up at him and move my face into his until our lips interlocked. His lips were soft yet powerful. He slowly moved his hand so they were in my hair lightly playing with my golden locks and then he slowly moved his hands so they were around my waist. I slowly pulled away unsure of what to do next._

"_No, Naminé please don't stop" he says leaning in for another kiss "You're definitely real just let me kiss you again"_

_His hands were still were they were when we kissed like he was trying not to let it go, like he wanted for it to last forever. I wish I hadn't pulled away. The kiss couldn't of been any more perfect and I ruined it. _

"_No… you said you would tell me about what you meant by other than raging despair" I say_

"_No, it'll just ruin everything, you don't want to know anything about me, you're pure and I'm nowhere near pure, quite the opposite actually, just look at you compared to me. I wear black and you wear white. In this landscape I stand out and you blend in. You belong in the light and I belong in the darkness but when I'm kissing you it feels like I'm just as pure as you."_

"_You're wrong. Just because I wear the uniform of light doesn't mean I sport it. In all honesty I'm probably worse than you"_

"_No, how can someone like you be worse than the boy with the pure dark heart?"_

"_I don't even have a heart" I say getting free of his light grasp and running away until I think I'm far enough. I curl myself into a ball and let the tears flow _

"_Naminé!" he shouts "Wait please"_

_Then I felt it, the dream turning its way into reality _

"_If I don't meet you in my dreams, I'll meet you in real life…"_

_He is cut off by the end of the dream._


End file.
